Satellite images offer unprecedented geographical range of detection at high spatial resolution. However, current satellites are not equipped with video and thus cannot provide high temporal resolution. Full-motion video (FMV) is the display of video images at a rate of at least thirty frames per second, at which objects appear to move smoothly and continuously. FMV capability is critical to assessing target movement and is used on many aircraft vehicles, both manned and unmanned. Several problems are known in the art with respect to the processing of video taken by aircraft and UAVs.
One limitation is the so-called “horizon effect”, which is a function of the angle at which images are captured. Satellites take images from a vantage point directly over the water's surface. However, aircrafts and UAVs often capture a portion of the skyline above the water. Skyline image data is superfluous data that is not useful for maritime threat detection. It is difficult for computerized image-processing systems to detect the difference between water and horizon. Erroneous detections (i.e., “false positives”) may result from the processing of extraneous video data.
Another problem known in the art specific to aircraft and UAV video is dependency on human analysis. Human analysis requires cross-verification from multiple user inputs and produces unreliable detection. Each video must be independently watched and monitored for anomalies that may be potential targets. When an analyst recognizes a target, information about the target must then be manually recorded, introducing further potential for error.
There is an unmet need to increase the speed and accuracy at which video data obtained from aircrafts, UAVs and satellites can be analyzed to maintain the Navy's' dominance in threat detection. There is a further unmet need for information-dominance systems that can accurately process data depicting a horizontal demarcation between water and sky in video images.
It is desirable to provide rapid, automated-analysis capability for satellite, aircraft and UAV video data that is not prone to human error and that may be used for recorded data or live feeds.